ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secrets of the Anodites
It has been a few weeks after Darkstar's defeat. The gang were on Galvan Prime when.... Plot Ben: Are you able to clone Grandpa? Azmuth: We've tried all we could Ben. I'm afraid we don't have an accurate DNA sample. It's strange really. We've been able to clone the dead before. It might have to do with his alien heritage. Gwen: Alien heritage? Azmuth: Yes, Max was unknowingly a quarter of an Anodite. He didn't know because his mother—his real mother—was killed when he was a child. Kevin: How do you know this?! Azmuth: Paradox. He told me when I attempted to clone Max. Max is not able to be cloned cause Anodites don't have DNA. Verdona (voice): You're wrong! Verdona then appeared in front of them in her human form. Azmuth: You expect me to believe a member of a backwards race? Verdona then shedded her human form, revealing an Anodite body. Verdona. Backwards? Humans are capable of many things. They have not yet discovered it. Azmuth: How would you know that? Verdona: Anodites know alot about the universe. Anodites do not have DNA, but they're energy is like DNA. Then she turned to Ben and Co. Verdona: I need to take my grandkiddies on a field trip if you don't mind. She then transported Ben, Gwen, and herself to Anodyne. Gwen: It's so......peaceful. Verdona: Yes. We eliminated anything that had to do with violence on Anodyne, making it the most peaceful world in the galaxy. Ben: So what are we here for? Verdona: I have learned that Gwen is capable of many things only Anodites can learn in 75 years. The only way Gwen could do that if she is the Chosen One. You must stay here. Gwen: Not this again. Ben hit the Omnitrix. Paperboy: Paperboy! Verdona: Oh please. You should know Flatonians can't stop me. The Omnitrix scanned Verdona. Then Ben hit it. BenWitch: BenWitch!!!!!IIII Look I'm Gwen! He laughed. Gwen: Haha. Very funny. Ben and Gwen combined their powers and blasted Verdona. BenWitch: Talk about power! They fought. It was a raging battle. It destroyed much of the property. Then a grey, tall, fierce-looking, male Anodite flew toward them. Male Anodite: Stop this! He used his telekinesis to throw Ben, Gwen, and Verdona out a window and on the floor below. Verdona: King Anodyne? King Anodyne: That's correct. Stop this madness! You are disturbing the peace. What is the situation? Verdona: I brought Gwen here to tell her....she's the Chosen One. King Anodyne: She's not the chosen one, Benjamin is. It is not his time, however. What they have heard must be forgotten. He tapped their foreheads and they forgot about the Chosen One, then he sent them home. Kevin: What happened? Gwen: We met the King of Anodyne and fought Grandma. Then... Ben turned normal. Ben: Then everything else was fadey. Kevin: Okay? Can we go to the Burger Shack? I'm buyin'. Ben and Gwen: Sure. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Power